<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Physically Enhanced by TheChancellor03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551221">Physically Enhanced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03'>TheChancellor03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [46]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Physically Enhanced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Bucky sometimes s just likes to watch Peter get himself off. This the use of a fleshlight <br/></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sex toys, rough-sex, mulptiple orgasms, overstimulation <br/></b>
</p><p>——————</p><p>"You're sure about this?" Peter asked nervously, slowly crawling up to the pillow and then resting back on his knees behind it. Bucky hummed, pushing off his boxers and sweat pants in one go and discarding them, slowly stroking himself.</p><p>"Course baby. Just wanna watch." Bucky said with a smile. Peter at the best of times was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, but right now he looked so pretty; black collar wrapped tightly around his neck, blush spread from practically his head to his toes, cock leaking precum and he was so unbearably hard from all the teasing that Bucky had done.</p><p>Peter glanced up at Bucky and blushed darkly, Bucky was covered in messy hair where Peter wasn't, and he was running his metal hand down his chest then his stomach and then taking hold of his cock. Peter had always been so small compared to Bucky body wise, but he knew that if Bucky <em>did</em> mind it then he made up for it with his cock.</p><p>"What even is this?" Peter asked nervously, gesturing down to the strange contraption. A fleshlight was strapped to a pillow, slick with lube and honestly daunting.</p><p>"I can tell you're nervous babe. Just don't worry, only I'm watching and it'll feel good for you." Bucky soothed. Peter made eye contact with him for a moment before shuffling forward, tip pressed against the lips of the fleshlight.</p><p>"That's it, baby. Just do what feels right." Bucky soothed, stroking his own cock slowly as Peter pushed into the fleshlight slowly. His mouth was hung open and his eyes were squeezed shut, landing on his hands so he was hung over the pillow.</p><p>"Fuck." Peter muttered. His eyelids were fluttering open as he looked up at Bucky.</p><p>"How does it feel babe?" Bucky asked. Peter hummed vaguely as he slowly pulled out all the way before slowly pushing back in.</p><p>"F-feels so good. S-so wet an' tight." Peter whispered, continuing the antagonising slow pace. Bucky smirked, good to know that Peter enjoyed teasing himself.</p><p>"Yeah? Like it?" Bucky asked, stroking himself in time with Peter's thrusts and whining, rubbing his thighs together. Peter nodded frantically, pulling out once more and then slamming back in, moaning loudly and throwing his head back. He grunted as he set a brutally hard and fast pace. Bucky cursed and kept up the pace on his own clock.</p><p>"Mhm. Fuck. I love it. Fuck. Shit Bucky you feel so good." Peter moaned. Bucky's mouth fell open, watching peter who's eyes were closed tightly as he pounded into the toy and shit, he was imagining it was Bucky.</p><p>"T-tell me babe. How good do I feel?" Bucky asked, biting his thumbnail and shifting, bring his saliva slick fingers between his cheeks and tracing his hole. Peter moaned again, leaning up and pressing his hands down on top of the fleshlight which caused it to become tighter around him.</p><p>"S-so good! So fuckin' tight an' wet for me Buck!" Peter cried, grunting as his balls slapped harshly against the base of the toy but he couldn't stop because it felt so fucking good. Bucky moaned as Peter's thrusts only sped up, pistoling in and out, in and out and Bucky was going to cum if he kept up with Peter's pace much longer.</p><p>"Only for you Pete. Fuck you're fucking me so good." Bucky moaned, by now he was four fingers deep in his own ass, thrusting them in and out in time with his hand. Peter grunted in response, looking up at Bucky with his mouth hung open and eyes with a far away look in them. Suddenly Bucky didn't feel like he was the one watching Peter, he felt like Peter was the one watching him; especially as Peter slammed in one more time before grinding harshly into the toy, moaning loudly.</p><p>"Fuck babe I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum inside." Peter groaned. Bucky shifted in need.</p><p>"Cum for me babe. Cum inside fill me up." Bucky moaned. Peter let out a harsh grunt as he grinded his hips several times, the force of it caused the strap holding onto the fleshlight to snap. But Peter didn't seem to mind, hand tight on the fleshlight as he came with full-body tremors and shuddered breaths. Bucky himself came with a cry, spattering over his stomach and chest. But Peter wasn't stopping, still grinding into the toy with a hazy grin.</p><p>Fuck, Bucky didn't know he had a thing for over stimulation. Peter made eye contact with him, somehow acting like he wasn't still grinding into a toy that he was imagining to be his boyfriend.</p><p>"More?" He moaned out. Bucky nodded frantically, his cock already hardening again in interest.</p><p>"As many times as you like." He said firmly. Peter grinned happily and slowly pulled out before slamming all the way back in. By now the strap that had been previously holding the toy had fallen to the floor, Peter's hips crashing into the soft white pillow and hands still tight around the toy. Bucky was surprised it hadn't broken by now.</p><p>"Fuck! Feels so fucking good!" Peter shouted, straightening his back and leaning back so his hands were behind him, angled so he was thrusting up into the toy. Bucky moaned again, wrapping his hand around his cock again.</p><p>"Yeah? You wanna cum again? Wanna cum inside again? Make a big mess?" Bucky asked, moaning at the sound Peter fucking harshly into the toy rang around the room; sloppy wet sounds from the toy slicked up by the lube and Peter's cum.</p><p>"Yes! Fuck Bucky I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna-Fuck!" Peter shouted, slamming in one more time before grinding against the toy, eyes closed. And shit Bucky was so fucking jealous because he wanted Peter to fuck him like that and he wanted to cum on Peter's cock. He suddenly stood up which made Peter look up at him in a daze as he stomped over to the bed.</p><p>"My turn." He growled, pulling the fleshlight and grasping Peter's cock before he could even cry out in denial. Peter's legs spread mindlessly, knees bent and thrusting into Bucky's hand, smearing lube and cum all over his hand. Peter growled and quickly pulled Bucky down onto the bed, flipping them so Bucky was on the bottom and Peter was looming over him. He spread Bucky's legs and outright moaned at the sight of Bucky's hole twitching and leaking spit. Bucky moaned when he saw Peter outright drooling over his hole.</p><p>"You can eat me out later but right now I need to you fuck me like you did the toy!" Bucky demanded. Peter groaned quietly, scrambling for the discarded lube, popping the cap and squirting some onto his hand, spreading it messily over his cock then rubbing the excess against Bucky's hole and pushing inside and fingering him for a few moments before pulling out. Peter pressed the tip in slowly, face morphing and twisting as he slid in without resistance.</p><p>"How does the real deal feel?" Bucky panted, spreading his legs more and shifting so Peter was forced in deeper and wrapped his legs around Peter's waist, ankles locking behind his back.</p><p>"So much better." Peter moaned. Bucky moaned when Peter started grinding against his ass like he had the toy.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! How're you so good at this?" Bucky asked, back arching against the matress as Peter found his prostate with a well aim grind and then slowly started to pull out then push back in, so fucking slowly.</p><p>"Don't know. Do know that you feel so fucking good Buck. Fuck, wanna make you feel good. Wanna make you cum. How?" Peter demanded. Bucky moaned loudly, grabbing Peter's hand that was raised in the air uselessly and manually wrapping it around his cock and locking eyes with peter.</p><p>"Fuck me." He demanded. Peter nodded curtly and pulled out halfway before slamming all the way in. Bucky was forced up the bed with the thrust, only to be pulled back down by Peter's other hand which pinned his hip to the metres.</p><p>"Gonna fuck you so good," Peter promised, jerking Bucky in time with his thrusts. Bucky moaned weakly, grinding his hips in figure eights against Peter, head lulled uselessly against the bed as Peter didn't let up.</p><p>"Fuck! You're doing so fucking good! Pete, babe, I'm gonna! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Bucky screamed. His whole body spasmed as Peter continued fucking him through his orgasm with praises and cooing as he spilled all over his stomach again.</p><p>"So fucking pretty when you cum Buck. So fucking pretty. Wish you could see yourself." Peter grunted, pushing Bucky slightly up the bed and swinging his leg up onto the bed so his foot was dug into the matress. The new angle sent Bucky reeling, scrambling for a hold on Peter and sitting up, still with Peter fucking into him. He mindlessly wrapped his arms around Peter's back and hugged him as close as possible as Peter just didn't stop, squelching and slapping sounds ringing harshly around the room.</p><p>"F-fuck! Don't fucking stop! Don't you dare fucking stop till I say!" Bucky shouted against Peter's chest, mouth hanging open as his cock bounced between their bodies. Peter grunted into his hair, one hand still wrapped loosely around his cock and the other holding Bucky down.</p><p>"Don't fucking plan on it. Gonna keep fucking you till you can't move. Would you like that? Would you like being my cock sleeve?" Peter asked, moaning as Bucky squeezed down in pleasure as Peter rubbed over his prostate. Bucky honestly wasn't sure if he could get hard again but he knew he'd be able to cum even if he didn't get hard. He eyes were rolled into the back of his head, a wide and dazed smile on his face as his body rocked with Peter's thrusts.</p><p>"Mhm! Wanna be filled with your big fat Ffucking cock as fuckin' day!" Bucky shouted. Peter grunted, starting to jerk Bucky again. He cried out into Bucky's hair and leant over slightly.</p><p>"Fuck, can I cum? Please please can I cum? Wanna cum inside you do fucking bad!" Peter cried. Fuck Bucky could feel Peter's tears soaking his hair making him moan.</p><p>"Yes! Fuckin' fill me up! Gonna cum! Gonna cum again!" Bucky cried out. Peter grunted, thrusting all the way in and stuffing Bucky full as he came inside him. Bucky shuddered against Peter's chest, his cock spirting weakly as he shook violently. Peter stayed fully inside Bucky he he panted into his hair.</p><p>"That was so fucking good." Bucky whispered.</p><p>"Not too rough?" Peter panted. Bucky shook his head.</p><p>"Just fucking right." He praised. Peter hummed quietly.</p><p>"You think I can eat you out now?" He asked after panting for a few moments. Bucky chuckled against his chest.</p><p>"Fuck yes."</p><p>——————</p><p>"Woah there, what have Buckeroo the limp?" Tony asked as Peter walked into the kitchen, heavily supporting Bucky who smirked.</p><p>"Let's just say that it's not a good idea to let two physically enhanced people fuck." Bucky said. Peter narrowed his eyes and led Bucky to a stool.</p><p>"I think it was a very good idea." He said smugly. Bucky snorted and pecked him on the lips, ignoring the very disgusted team in the background.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>